


The Long and Winding Road

by Ponddipper



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: It began, as all such ideas seem to, over a drink at the pub.





	The Long and Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Hot Fuzz fic. I'm really struggling with this so I thought I would post the first scene and see what others thought. Do please read and review. I don't know whether to shelve it, rewrite or just throw it in the bin.  
> Any opinions gratefully received.

The Long and Winding Road

 

He’d been apprehensive about doing this from the moment the idea was mooted.  It wasn’t a new experience for him but this was London.  Scary shit happened in London.  People got stabbed, and shot and blown up.  True that happened in Sandford, but not every day.  No-one had been murdered there since they took down the NWA two years ago.  Shame London wasn’t like that.

        All around them the crowds were thick.  Unknown faces with unknown intentions, anonymous beings in the throng.  How had he ever walked these streets and still been able to sleep at night?

        And today was one of the cities big days, an annual event that swelled the capital to bulging with more unknown persons of unknown desire.  He’d policed this event many times as an officer but today they were out of uniform, vulnerable and defenceless against any attack.

        ‘Hey Nick, you okay?’  Danny looked at him, concern writ clear across his face as he took Nicholas’ hand and held it tight.

‘Yeah, just a bit nervous.  That’s all.’  He tried to smile but wasn’t convinced he’d succeeded when Danny wrapped him in a bear hug.

        ‘Hey, _you’ll_ be fine.  You’ve done this before.  I’m the virgin.’

He had to laugh, burying his head into Dannys comforting embrace.  Danny always knew how to ease the tension, ease Nicks tension particularly.  From the moment he woke up asking for a cornetto four agonising days after being shot by Tom Weaver to the times he would draw rude pictures and hide them among Nicks in tray, Danny was just what he needed in his life.

        ‘Come on Chief.  Cheer up and give us a pep talk.  You’ve got _three_  virgins to look after today.’  Doris’ giggly voice cut through Nicks thoughts and he reluctantly straightened up.

        That might have been part of the problem.  He felt responsible for them, all of them.  It was their first time in the capital and he had to look out for them.  This was his home turf, where he was supposed to have the upper hand, to know how to keep them safe.  Yes they were all experienced Police Officers but they were also his friends. 

        Taking a deep breath Nick looked each of them in the eye.  Tony Fisher, Doris Turner and Danny Angel,  his ‘team’, who trusted him to get them through this and he would not let them down.

        ‘You’ve done the training, prepared as best you can.  Follow your plan and you’ll be okay.  It’s only your first time once so take it all in and enjoy yourselves.’

        Doris snorted, and Danny was biting his lip trying not to laugh.  Even Tony was blushing.  Nick gave them his best Inspector glare but it had little effect.

        ‘God your minds are in the gutter.’ He sighed.  The he noticed Dannys outfit.

        On top of his printed t-shirt and running shorts he wore a pair of childrens pink fairy wings edged with feathers, a pink mesh tutu and he held a sparkly silver wand.

        ‘Danny!  What _are_ you wearing?’

        ‘Well, I’m an angel now ain’t I?  Fort I’d get me some wings.’  Danny gave them a twirl.  Doris and Tony laughed while Nick just groaned.

        ‘Don’t give me that look, Nick.  You know you love me really.’  Danny kissed him on the cheek as Nick blushed at the truth of the statement.

        ‘I wouldn’t have married you otherwise.’ Said Nick.

        ‘Don’t worry.  I ain’t gonna make you dress up too.  Even though I fink you’d look lovely in pink.’

        Part of Nick was glad Danny knew him well enough to expect his refusal but part of him was disappointed not to have been asked.

        ‘I’ll hold your wand for a bit if you like.  If it gets to be a bother.’ Nick said, ignoring Doris’ snort of innuendo filled laughter.  She really did have a dirty mind.

 

All too soon they were being herded into their starting positons with 15,000 other runners to await the countdown.

‘Try and stick together, yeah?  Keep an eye on your buddy.  We do this as a team.’ Nick said as a last minute butterfly did some aerobatics in his tummy.

        ‘Yes Mother!’ The trio chorused.

        ‘Laydeez.’ Sneered Andy Cartwright from the side of their little group.

        ‘Detectives.’ Replied Nick in acknowledgement.

        ‘See you at the finish line.’ Laughed Andy Wainwright, stood beside his friend and colleague.

        ‘We’ll be waiting.’ Shouted Nick as the pair pushed forward in the crowd out of sight.

 

Nick felt Danny take his hand again, the thin silver band of his wedding ring pressing into Nicks flesh, not painful just a reassuring presence that he was not alone.

        ‘We can do this, partner.’ Whispered Danny as the crowd began to count down. Nick knew his husband was right.  With Danny by his side he was invincible.

        5 4 3 2 1, a blast of air horns and they were off.  The race had begun.


End file.
